Halliwell Drama
by AshLuvVamp
Summary: Bella brings Prue back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I was laying on the bed of my apartment in Los Angles with my new husband. We were going to leave for our honeymoon later once we were sure that everything was fine here. My mind started to wander around at what I was hiding from my sisters. What Prue had me hiding from them. I was brought out of my trail of thoughts when my phone buzzed. I wondered who was calling at this hour of night. I got out of Edwards arms and picked it up.

(**_ Bella _**_; Unknown)_

_Bells?_

**_Hey! How are you and M`n'M?_**

_Funny Bells but it's not the time to make jokes._

**_What happened?_**

_Can you come to New York?_

**_Maybe._**

_So listen, I can't handle hiding any more. I need Prue!_

**_And I need TIME!_**

_Could've just had her!_

**_She would've killed me!_**

_Fine but how much longer?_

**_I don't know! If she'd just allow me to tell the other then we wouldn't be facing lying._**

_Well we all know how she is!_

**_I'd see what I can do and also transfer some amount of money into your account._**

_Can't you tell your sisters without Prue knowing? They can just act like they don't_ _afterwards!_

**_Geez! Why didn't I think of that? Well maybe someone doesn't remember anything about being dead!_**

_Sorry._

**_It's okay Andy. I will try to bring her back! I love her more than you probably do!_**

_Bye sweaty. M`n'M want to see you soon._

**_Let me see when I can see you guys, bye love ya!_**

I kept my phone down and turned. Edward was standing inches away from me. I walked to the lobby! How the hell did he come down here without people noticing? "Bella?" He said.

"Hey!" I replied breathlessly. "I will explain, I promise!" I said. "Well you better. An explanation is in need here." We walked back into the apartment.

"Well I wrote a resurrection spell after Prue died." "And?" "When I tried it, it worked!" I answered his doubts. "Then how is your sister dead?" he asked. "She didn't let me bring her back to life. She told me to bring Andy back to life and I couldn't say no." "You could say the spell again right?"

"This is a huge spell, drained me out. I was out for a month after that. I have tried it again but it does not happen. I need to re-charge."

"Why don't we lay back down and you let everything out?"

I smiled at his concern and gave him a peck on the lip.

"Well when Andy died, Andy is Prue's ex whom she might have reunited with if he hadn't died, Prue was pregnant. I was the only one who knew and except for Andy and well now you. She went to my place in New York for a few moths telling the others she needed time to grieve. Andy is there right now. When she died I was a wreck obviously, I wrote a spell to bring her back. After getting to know Paige and bonding with her I went away and tried to bring Prue back. She wouldn't let me. She made me bring Andy back which I had no problem with doing since I thought I could redo the spell but I unfortunately couldn't."

"Where is your nephew or niece right now?"

"My nephew**s are** with Andy. I will be trying that spell again soon." I stated

"I'll be there with you." I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Thank you." I whispered and went to sleep in his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up early in the morning. It was around dawn. I went to my computer to book a private plane. I texted La Push packs to meet me in New York. I then called someone very dear to me. My Uncles.

(**_Bella_**;_ Uncle)_

_Hello Bells._

**_Uncle A!_**

_How are you doing?_

**_Perfect. I am mad at you and everyone else for not coming to my wedding._**

_Darling you are not even legally legal! You have yet to turn eighteen._

**_I don't think forging passport is legal. Anyways I need help._**

_To do what?_

**_I want you to send someone here. I am trying to bring Prue back to life. Again._**

_Well sure. Who do you want?_

**_Well you send Demi and Fell. You can also send the twin witches._**

_Fine. They will be there in a few days._

**_I have already called the packs._**

_Do you think it will work?_

**_It has to! I have recharged for five years!_**

_Bye, I will have them there soon._

**_Bye Uncle A! Love you!_**

I got off the phone and then went to Edward. He wrapped his arm around me and whispered. "You will be able to do it, don't worry." I smiled at his support.

I went to make the potion for the spell. I started collecting the ingredients for the potion. The list of ingredients for the potion was quite weird. I needed venom of snake; frog tongue; heart of dragon; hair of banshee; hair and skin of warlock; blood and skin of demon; windigo hair; werewolf nail; head of lion. Wasn't that a weird list? Not only that I need a shape shifter and a cold one. That would explain the LA Push gang and my Uncles help.

I noted down the potions ingredients and stuck it on the refrigerator and went to get my mixing pot. Edward joined me and read the list and froze. "How are you going to get all of that?" he asked still not over the shock. I laughed.

"I can get can manage to get a little of all of those. The only thing I am worried about is killing the dragon and lion, maybe even the frog." I stated.

"I will help. I could get the lion and frog for you and I will get the dragon too. I will get all the ingredients. They might hurt you." He said.

"I will orb the heart of the dragon. Banshee, I will summon and she owes me. Warlock and Demons are always after me and I'll freeze them and get what I want. The werewolf will give me his nail since I saved his cub and windigo I want revenge. See I have it all covered. You go hunt and get a lion head and frog tongue. Jump up the window." I said all confidently.

He sighed in defeat at went out. I orbed the dragon heart to me and kept it in the fridge. I then summoned the Banshee and she willingly gave me a strand of hair. Then I got the werewolf nail. Next I went to hunt the windigo and got what I wanted. Then I got the rest of the ingredients. I finished before Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV **

"Ready?" Andy asked.

I laughed "Have to be."

I held Jake and Uncle Aro's hand.

Edward was a little shocked to see Uncle Aro here and even more shocked to learn he was my ancestor.

"Here my words

Witches of the night

Bring me peace

And save me time

Bring back what was lost

I covet the impossible

Bring back the sister witch

The price be any

Earth to Heaven and Hell

Bring back the Halliwell" I said.

I needed a creature that was dead and one that was born to kill it. Thus Cold One and Shape-shifter.

Within the next minute Prue stood before us.

"Prue!" I said and hugged her.

"I missed you." She said kissing my forehead.

We went home and everyone was shocked to see Prue.

After a heartfelt welcome Edward and I went back to my room.

I woke up in the middle of the night sick and had a vision. A little angel in my arm with Edward holding us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

**Bella POV**

It's been a year since Paris Renesmee Cullen was born. She was imprinted on by Jake which I was furious about at first.

Prue was back and the power of five was complete.

My family was complete.

We were happy and I had all I wanted. She was everyone's angel.

She grew faster than others though.

She and Wyatt were like best friends.


	5. AN

I'm sorry about this story but I wasn't not going to finish it but I didn't I didn't want to either.

I hope this doesn't bother anyone and if you want this story it is yours!

-Ash


End file.
